csofandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Infinity
For single version, see Infinity. Dual Infinity are a pair of dual-wielded pistols purchasable with cash points through shop during special events only. Overview Dual Infinity are a pair of dual-wielded pistols capable of firing in semi-automatic or in fully automatic mode. While firing in semi-automatic mode, the accuracy and damage of the pistols will noticeably be higher but its rate of fire is lowered. Alternately, if fired in fully automatic mode, the pistols will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version: *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Events Korea *There was a resell of Dual Infinity and upgrade event on May 14, 2013. China * Released on 13 January 2010. * There was a resale for upgrade event on 4 December 2013. Taiwan/Hongkong *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Final was available to be upgraded from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011. *Dual Infinity series were resold from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011. *A resell of this weapon was held from 22 October ~ 11 November. Japan *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 4 March ~ 25 August 2010 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Custom was available to be upgraded from 29 September ~ 13 October 2010. *Dual Infinity series were resold from 7 to 28 September 2011. Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 5 October to 26 October 2011 by collecting 2000 kill points and counted as follows: **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. Available from 5 October ~ 26 October 2011. *This pistol was released alongside Industry 2. *Dual Infinity costs 7900 cash points for permanent purchase which is approximately equal to RM26.40. *The final version was not available yet. Reference :May 9, 2012 The Final version of Dual Infinity was released alongside Veteran Assault Rifle Set and Suzhou map. The players must collect 2012 kill points with Dual Infinity Custom to receive this weapon. The points are calculated as follows: *5 points: 1 kill in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch *15 points: 1 kill in Zombie Mods. *Note: Scenario modes and Bot battles kills are not accumulated and only counted in rooms with at least 8 players. :February 13, 2013 *If the player succes to escape in the map Skyline 20 times, the player will receive Dual Infinity(Original) for 10 days. Reference Indonesia *Dual Infinity and Dual Infinity Custom was available from 21 September to 5 October 2011. *Dual Infinity Final was available from 9 November to 23 November 2011. *Collect 2000 kill points to receive Dual Infinity Custom and 3000 points using Dual Infinity Custom to receive Dual Infinity Final. **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. *Resale event including upgrade event from 24 October 2012 to 7 November 2012. However, there are few changes on upgrade conditions: **Only 1500 kill points are needed to upgrade Dual Infinity into Dual Infinity Custom. However, 3000 kill points are still needed for Dual Infinity Final upgrade. **The notice board says that 8 players are required in the same room to upgrade the Dual Infinity but actually only 4 players are required. **1 Kill Point: Kill one enemy in Bot Deathmatch , Bot Team Deathmatch , Bot Original or Scenario modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one player in Original , Team Deathmatch , Deathmatch or Basic modes. **15 Kill Points: Kill one player in Zombie modes (Original, Mutation or Hero). Reference Reference to Re-sale event 2012 Thailand This weapon was released alongside USAS-12 on 2 October 2012. Turkey This weapon was released alongside MP7A1 on 10 July 2013. Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use fully automatic firing mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Aim for chest for better chance of headshot. *You can use Dual Infinity with Deadly Shot as it will deal more damage against zombies, after thinking you were low on health. *Dual Infinity works best when using machine gun with low reload time during flee in order to reload the machine gun. Variants Dual Infinity Custom An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. Dual Infinity Final Final version of the original Dual Infinity and the upgraded version of Dual Infinity Custom. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol. It does more damage and has higher rate of fire for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and its recoil for fully automatic mode slightly increases. Tips Comparison to Dual Desert Eagle Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable Neutral *Effective against zombies Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) *Only purchasable via Cash Gallery :Main article: Dual Infinity/Gallery. Dualinfinity draw.png|Dual Infinity Original|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex1 draw.png|Dual Infinity Custom|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex2 draw.png|Dual Infinity Final|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery cs_italy_20130806_1654480.jpg|Dual Infinity Final Zombie:The Hero Italy Draw Firing Reload Rapid Fire mode (example) Is there any better dual pistols? Dual Elites Dual Desert Eagles No, Dual Infinity is the best Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No Have you done upgrading to Dual Infinity Final? Yes! Not yet.. I am not buying this Trivia *There are two scorpions engraved on each of the pistols slide. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol (the first being Dual Elites and the third being Dual Desert Eagle). *There is a trick with this weapon where you can shoot a secondary mode with 100% accuracy, how is replacing (Default right click) with (Scroll up and down) and then, you can scroll up and down continuously and the results are visible. This trick can also be done with the primary shot in the same way. *Due to the design of the Dual Infinity's first form and their ability to be fired gunslinger-style, some players have gone far to call their weapon "Ebony & Ivory", referring to one of the weapons wielded by Dante, the main character of Devil May Cry. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:SVI Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities